A conventional air spring is a device that is arranged between a vehicle body and chassis. The typical air spring has at least one working space that is filled with compressed air, wherein at least one working space is, in each case, delimited at least partially by movable walls in the form of roll-type or fold-type bellow. The working spaces are connected to one another via flow ducts, and the flow ducts have throttle valves.
FIG. 1 shows a portion of a conventional air spring, generally indicated at 10, for a motor vehicle. The air spring 10 has a working chamber 12 filled with compressed air that is at least partially delimited by rolling bellow 14, which forms a rolled fold 14a. When the vehicle experiences spring compression and spring extension, the rolling bellow 14 rolls both on a rotationally symmetrical contour of a roll-off piston 16 and on the inner surface of a guide tube 18. At its ends 20, 22, the rolling bellow 14 is fastened to the connecting parts by clamping rings 24, 26. The air spring 10 has a centrally arranged hydraulic damper including a piston rod 28 connected via and by the air spring cover (not shown) to the bodywork. The piston rod 28 is connected to a damper 30 that is connected, via a connecting flange (not shown) to a wheel support of the chassis in the conventional manner.
The piston 16 is a one-piece standing piston that stands on a support ring 32, which is supported by a damper snap ring 34. These lower cost parts are typically made of plastic material and the piston does not provide a large volume for the air spring. The piston 16 is also difficult to package.
Another type of air spring piston is a hanging piston (not shown). This type of piston is pressed onto the damper and is typically made of roll formed aluminum. This piston offers larger packages for volume, but is very expensive.
Thus, there is a need to provide a standing piston for an air spring that allows for large volume for an air spring at low cost.